SG's Birthday Adventure
by Skullgal94
Summary: When Candace forgot all about SG's Birthday, she got tickets from a girl that would work as a present for SG, but soon after entering the land, SG and her friends find themselves turned younger, can they be able to return to normal in time, one thing's for sure, this will one Birthday no one will ever forget.


This is my Birthday story, inspired by other birthday adventures, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was a normal summer day as a familiar skeleton girl was walking in the park.

As SG was walking in the park, something came to her mind. "I wonder what the others are doing right now."

At the Skellington Manor, the Skellington were busy preparing for something, and that something is for SG. For you see, today is SG's birthday, and the gang are preparing a Birthday party for her.

"Dad, what do you want me to do?" Wing asked.

"Wing, you along with Amanda, Erin, Candace, Konata, Akira, Hibiki, Kanade and Twilight Sparkle go and keep SG busy." Jack said.

"Okay," Wing said, and then asked, "How do we keep her busy?"

"Hmm," Jack started to think, "Well, maybe you and the others can show her what you got for her."

"Will that be okay?" Wing asked.

"Sure, I mean after today is her big day." Jack smiled.

"Okay then, see you dad." Wing smiled as she left to go get the others.

Meanwhile in Danville, a certain long neck teen was watching the backyard, looking for her brothers, as Stacy and Jenny watched her.

"Candace, what are you doing?" Stacy asked, even though the answer is obvious.

"What do you think, trying to find my brothers." Candace said still glaring at the backyard.

Just then, they heard a door opened, then turned to see Erin coming to them.

"Hi Erin." Stacy and Jenny greeted.

"Hi Stacy, hi Jenny." Erin greeted, "What's Candace doing?"

"Looking for her brothers." Jenny said.

"I'm sure to bust them today." Candace smirked.

"Oh, I bet there in Halloween Town right now." Erin smiled, "After all today is SG's birthday."

When she mentioned that, Candace somehow turned to Erin, with a surprise and shock look on her face. "SG's Birthday, as in today…"

"Yes, this is why I came here." Erin explained, "Jack wants you, me and a few others to stall SG until Jack is ready with the party in Halloween Town."

"Oh, okay then." Candace smiled nervously.

"Okay then, meet you in the park." Erin smiled, as she left the house.

With that, Candace screamed, "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Candace, calm down." Stacy tried to say.

"How can I?" Candace exclaimed, "How can I forget about the most important day of SG's life!"

"Well, I'm sure she'll understand if you forgot." Jenny tried to say as well.

"I'm not sure." Candace said, "Look, I need some time to think, see you two later."

With that, Candace left the house, with Stacy and Jenny worried.

Later Candace was in Danville Park, moping.

"Why did I have to forget SG's birthday?" Candace said, "This is worst then not busting Phineas and Ferb."

Candace was so depressed, that she was unaware that she was being spied on. The person spying on her was a 17-year-old girl, with short orange hair, and brown eyes, wore glasses, and wore a lab coat with a red shirt and jeans with brown shoes.

"That poor girl, she really wants to make this best friend of hers happy." The girl thought, then smiled with an idea, "Hey, this will work out with what that woman asked me to do."

"What will I do?" Candace moaned.

Just then the girl walked up to her, "Hello there Miss."

Candace noticed this and was confuse, "Hey, and you are?"

"My name is Amara Young." The girl, now known as Amara introduced, "I happen to notice you look so down, what's up?"

"Sorry, I'm just so depressed," Candace explained, "I forgot about SG's birthday, and I don't have a present for her, I'm sure everyone else has something great, even my brothers, but I don't got a thing for her!"

"Hmm, well what I told you if I got something that can work?" Amara suggested.

Candace face lit up, "Like what?"

"Well, there's this place my family owns where it's a perfect place for anyone at any age to celebrate their birthday!" Amara explained as she showed Candace a poster of an amusement park called 'Funlantica'

Candace smiled at this, it's a perfect present for SG, but her smile dropped as she realize something, "It must be so expensive."

"Well, it can be expensive." Amara explained, "But sometimes with a coupon cheap, and it's free when it comes to someone's birthday and since you explain about your friend's birthday, I present you with…" Amara then presented tickets to Candace, "Free tickets to Funlantica!"

"OMG! Free Tickets!" Candace squealed, "This is great, I'll give SG the best present in the world! Thank you so much Amara!"

"Welcome, and hope to see you there." Amara smiled as she walked away, as Candace smiled as she walked to where the others will meet SG.

With Amara, as she walked away, someone spied on her in the bushes.

"This is perfect." The person with a female voice smirked, "SG will have a birthday she won't forget."

* * *

All characters belong to their rightful owners.

Wow, why do I got a feeling that Amara and that mysterious person has something planned? Read and Review and Please No Flamers!


End file.
